Violent Crimes
by xx-sesajaney-xx
Summary: Sam is raped and beaten! oh what to do!
1. Chapter 1

"Have you been seeing _him_?!" Stewart bellowed into Sam's ear.

"O-…of course not" Sam stuttered back to the raging, jealous man facing her. Stewart grabbed Sam's hair and threw her onto the couch, Sam screamed out in pain.

Stewart revealed his pen knife from his pocket. Sam's heart beating faster at the sight of the knife. "This is it" she thought to herself" he's really going to kill me!" Sam's wrists were very close to her legs, pushed into the back of the sofa. Stewart slit up from the trousers' hem, showing Samantha's tan brown leg. As he reached the top of the leg he also slit her underwear and ripped them from her body. He pulled off his own bottom clothes and raped her.

When Sam woke from her violated scene Stewart was no where to be seen. She pulled on some trousers lying on the floor, expecting them to be her own ripped pair then shuddered to find they were Stewarts. She pulled them off immediately feeling dirty and abused. She ran into the bedroom, found her own pair pulled them onto her quivering body and ran out into the street. She saw a man, gasped and ran down a dark ally. She heard the man shouting her name. "Sam? Sam! Sam wait!!" it was Phil as soon as she realized this she turned round. There was a figure in front of her, hearing Phil's voice made her think it _was _Phil. She hugged him close. "Why were you running Samantha?" a stern voice whispered in her ear. Sam gasped looking up. It wasn't Phil, it was Stewart. She tried to pull away but Stewarts dirty, strong hands were tight around her waist. "You have to answer me first idiot!" he screeched into her ear. "I was scared! I couldn't find you!" Sam lied. "Did little Sammy get scared of being on her own? After a bit of a tipsy drink last night?" Stewart implied feeding out his lies. He pushed Sam back into the house. At first Stewart was very calm. He poured himself a drink of scotch, without offering any to Sam he returned the bottle to the corner of the counter.

"So, what's been happening?" Stewart asked. Sam could see the vein on his forehead standing out blue and purple. "I mean… im a reasonable guy to talk to aren't I?" then he started shouting "_aren't I!" _Sam stammered saying how he was and how he was the most reasonable man she'd ever met. _"Stop fing lying to me you little b!!" _he yelled into her face._ "I know you been sleeping with that son of a b!!!" _

He pulled her hair once again but this time instead of raping her he shoved his repulsive body on top of her keeping her arms under his legs, then he hit her hard on each cheek, he must have done it about 5 times each cheek. Sam's swollen eyes were pouring out more tears than a tap with water. Stewart left the room, Sam's blood dripping from his knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Violent Crimes**

**Chapter Two**

After feeling betrayed once more Sam reached out for a drink. She shuddered, she wasn't drinking water or juice, and she was drinking scotch. Feeling worse she reached out for the phone, punching in Phil's number which she learnt from the many times she called him for security. Phil answered the phone but as soon as he heard Sam's voice he felt worried and concerned,

"What's wrong Sam? Was it Stewart again? If he laid one finger on you I swear I will kill him and if that doesn't work I shall make his life living hell!" Phil cursed behind Stewarts back.

Sam broke down in to hysterics, Phil tried to calm her; "Sam, Sam its ok he wont hurt you any more! Ill help you! Because I love you"

Sam cooled a little, but Phil was wrong. Stewart was going to get Sam but no one knew it yet.

_**Stewarts Point Of View!**_

She can be such a little slag! She's always crawling back to that son of a bitch! With his overly usive amount of hair gel! And I don't even care if that's a real word or not all I can say is Samantha Nixon will be mine and I don't care what I have to do to get her, to see that.… I know what I could do. I could kill him; yeah ill kill Phil that stupid idiot. He doesn't know what's gonna happen to him. laughs evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Violent Crimes**

Chapter 3

Stewart walked in whilst Sam was on the phone still crying. He snatched the receiver from Sam and asked who it was.

"Its Phil, is this Stewart? What have you done to Sam?!" Phil raised his voice.

"That's none of your concern" Stewart replied coldly, slamming the receiver onto its cradle. Leaving Phil feeling helpless.

"Awww did Sammy wammy feel scared?" Stewart cooed in a sarcastic baby voice.

He sat down beside her and placed a hand on her thigh. Sam tensed up immediately.

"Hey its ok im not going to hurt you, I just want to show that I love you, truly and honestly I do." Stewart assured her. Sam knew he was lying, but still couldn't pursue it. He led Sam into their bedroom, and kissed her gently on the neck. Sam was still tense and couldn't easily move without trembling with fright. Stewart unbuttoned her shirt, Sam knew what was coming next, she had to imagine that it was some one else, some one she loved, she had to imagine it was Phil. Thinking of this she loosened a little, knowing that if she didn't co-operate the way Stewart liked she would get a full beating. She unbuttoned Stewart's shirt while he smiled feeling pleased that he needn't tell her to. His and her shirt dropped to the floor in unison. She undid Stewart's jeans while he kissed her neck a little harder leaving a love bite. Sam also removed her trousers. They walked over to the king sized bed holding hands, leaving a trail of underwear and clothes behind, Sam had always been a good actress making Stewart believe she loved him and wanted to please him with her talents. She waited at the end of the bed while he lay down.

"It's like lying in a bed of roses whenever I see you." Stewart exclaimed, trying to sound sweet, but to Sam's ears it sounded as sour as biting a lime. Although she still forced a smile upon her face.

She crawled up to him, still trying to visualize Phil staring sweetly into her loving, blue eyes. She kissed Stewart feeling revoltingly sick. She trailed down his body, trying to miss every chance to leave a kiss behind, not wanting to touch his body. She got to his manhood not wanting to go near it let alone touch it. She cupped it gingerly, feeling worse. She had to do it, Sam placed it into her mouth, making her tongue flick around it sucking it closing her eyes to try and imagine Phil. Stewart didn't warn her about the fluids that ran into Sam's mouth rapidly, as soon as it touched her inside mouth she ran from the room, straight into the bathroom and threw it all into the toilet, then violently threw up.

"Where are you Sam? What's wrong?" Stewart called from the bedroom.

"Oh nothing I might have had a little too much to drink last night" Sam chuckled nervously.

"Well hurry up and get back in here you little kitten!" Stewart laughed, eager to carry on with the operations they were making. From this thought Sam threw up again.

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"I- erm, ill get it" Sam said in between breaths. She rushed to the door hoping it was one of her friends so she could leave Stewart behind, it was Phil.

He saw she was standing in a towel which she grabbed before answering the door.

Phil suddenly got the wrong idea when he heard:

"Sammy! Im getting lonely in here!" Phil stared in shock as she called back:

"Im coming sweetheart! Don't get too cold haha!"

"So you _do _love him. And you were lying to everyone all the time, you lied to me.

But you told me you loved me." At that point Phil walked away, leaving the confused and guilty Sam alone in the door way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Violent Crimes**

**Chapter 4**

Sam went back to Stewart.

"I cant any more, Im not feeling too well." Sam moaned.

"But you will still perform, wont you" Stewart implied in his hushed cold tone.

"Im sorry but I cant" Sam insisted.

"Yes you will, and you will now wont you babe" he said sweetly but harsher than before.

"I said I can't! I'm sorry!" Sam was now getting frustrated.

Stewarts face turned a mouldy shade of purple, a huge blue vain standing out on his forehead.

He lunged at Sam, grabbing her arm, tightly, throwing her against the bed. Stewart banged her head against the wall will the fall purposely so she would knock out. He stood up on the bed towering over the unconscious Sam, kicked her firmly, spat on her face in between her eyes, grabbed his clothes and walked out.

Sam awoke realizing she was roped around the arms and ankles, unable to move. She called if any one was there. No - one. She was totally alone. She noticed Stewart's pen knife beside the lamp on the bedside table.

There was a knock at the door. Once again it was Phil.

"Sam? Sam I need to talk to you please answer the door. Im sorry about earlier, it was wrong, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. Sam?"

"_Phil in here come in the door is open! Please hurry!"_ Sam screamed at the top of her voice.

Phil pushed the door open and walked into the house.

"Sam?" he called

"Quick in here" Sam yelled back from the bedroom.

Phil was in a state of shock as soon as he saw her lying naked tied to a bed. He told her how sorry he was.

They kissed passionately, Phil began to untie Sam's right arm. When he had finished untying her one arm she grabbed the pen knife. She swung round to knife through the other rope but missed dreadfully, it seemed to stab some thing else, flesh, a man screamed out in pain.

It was Stewart, he had returned he had crept up behind them and Sam had stabbed his mouth, right in the side. Blood fell all around his jaw inside his mouth and out.


End file.
